Latch assemblies are mechanical apparatuses that are typically used to releasably hold two elements in closed relation. Such elements for example may include a closure member and a body member. For example, latch assemblies may be used to releasably hold a closure member such as a door or hatch in a closed position relative to a body member such as a door frame or hatch frame. Latch assemblies may benefit from improvements.